Area 51
by Twin-Shades1
Summary: Kritiker has an infiltrator? And he's in Weiss? WTH???
1. Chapter One

Day: Teh heh... *playing with Ken's hair* 

Others: *blink* 

Aya: What's with her? 

Moon: We had a new fic idea, and we like it a lot *writes down some notes regarding said fic* 

Yohji: What pairing? 

Day: Telling would spoil ^__^ 

Brad: But people include the pairing in the warning. 

Moon: Hmmm, yes they do. We do too sometimes, but I think in this case it really would spoil. 

Schu: So we pretty much have to sit and wait. 

Day: Hai! 

Schu:.... well, that sucks. 

Moon: *rolls eyes* You won't die of it. Now quiet down so the viewers can read. 

Infiltration having been complete for several months now, Bonny and I are at status quo, awaiting further orders. As I have stated before, again and again and again, the Kritiker databases are heavily protected by lots of coding, and I don't have that much free time to actually hack the computers, due to the cover provided by A51. Although I honestly think we could have learned more by infiltrating the managerial positions, like Manx or Birman. 

'That won't work... I knew there was a reason I preferred to have Bonita write these reports,' he thought to himself. He sat in the dark of his bedroom, above the Koneko. He sighed to himself, deleting the contents of the screen. 

Mission Report: Kritiker Infiltration 

Infiltration has been complete for several months now. There has been no change in status for either Bonita or myself. My cover as an assassin provides little time for me to actually work on the many levels of coding protecting the Kritiker databases. As a result, I fear I may be rushed and sloppy in my work, leaving the results at a sub-par level. 

'That's much better,' the assassin thought to himself, before continuing. 

It took a while to get to know my 'teammates' well, but it proved worth the effort. Through my personal observations of the other three members of Weiss, Kreuz, my assassin team, I have learned much about the types of people Kritiker recruits for their agents, and can now understand why Estet would think that Agent Wilson was one of their operatives. 

The figure reread what he had written, 'well, that covers my ass for not being able hack more information from the databases.' 

Attached are the newest files to update our records. Thank you, and have a nice day. 

The male smiled to himself, unable to resist adding that last bit. But they knew him well at A51 headquarters, and would probably expect something like that from him. Ah, well. Time for bed. 

~*~*~ 

Manx stared at the four assassins in front of her, waiting for their reactions. Balinese was the first to respond. 

"No missions for an indefinite amount of time?" Yohji asked, incredulous, "What's wrong?" 

Manx sighed, "There've been hints that someone may or may not be trying to hack into Kritiker files. We investigated these hints, but have not been able to come up with any definite leads." 

"Why does that mean we get a vacation," asked Omi, perplexed. 

"We feel this unknown hacker has infiltrated Kritiker," explained Manx, "and as such, any and all information you may receive is suspect." 

"Infiltrated?!" exclaimed Ken, "Is that possible!?" 

"Yes," explained Manx, showing what Aya thought to be an infinite amount of patience, "Everything is possible if you put enough effort into it." 

"Yeah, but," began Ken, before Aya got fed up with the adorable brunette's disbelief. 

"Ken, get over it," the redhead said harshly, "Kritiker's been infiltrated. They'll find the responsible party, and then life will be business as usual." 

Ken subsided, knowing from experience when, and when not, to push Weiss's leader. Now was not the time. 

"Why does this affect us, though," asked Omi, "I mean, you bring us your information directly, so there's no chance of it being tampered with." 

"No chance after I receive it, Bombay," replied Manx, "but every chance before it gets to my desk. You guys are getting a vacation. Enjoy it." 

"Of course, Manx-san," said Yohji languidly, "We'll enjoy it very, very much." 

Manx glared at Yohji, "You four are getting a vacation. We at headquarters are not. Don't een try it." 

Yohji shrugged, "It was worth a try." The blonde stood up, "Anyway, I have plans to make." 

"Plans?" asked Omi. 

The elder Weiss member grinned, "Yeah, plans. I am not going to let an unexpected vacation go to waste." 

"Ah," said Aya, his eyes moving from the blonde playboy to where Ken was still sitting on the couch, "Well, it would be a shame to miss such an opportunity, now wouldn't it?" 

Ken glanced up at the tall redhead, "Why on earth are you encouraging him to go out and party? I mean, honestly, he goes out enough as it is, he doesn't need any encouragement." 

Omi raised his eyes heavenward, praying for patience. Ken was his best friend, but honestly, he could be so dense sometimes. 

Ken stretched, pushing himself to his feet, "Well, then I'm going to play some soccer. I'll be back for my shift." 

Aya frowned and watched the younger Weiss leave, turning back to Manx. "Do you have any idea how long this might take?" 

Manx shook her head. "Sorry Aya, since we still have to pinpoint the hacker, it could be anything between a week and months." 

~*~*~ 

Yohji leaned back in his chair, yawning widely. He hated morning shifts, especially after long nights. And yesterday had been a long night. Sadly not long enough for Yohji to miss Aya. The redheaded leader of Weiss had still been awake, and very pissed when Yohji had come home drunk of his ass. That was the reason why he had to take the morning shift now instead of Ken. That was one thing that bugged Yohji immensely, the redhead's infatuation with the klutzy ex-soccer player. 

Yohji groaned and willed the Tylenol to kick in. Hangovers sucked, his only luck was that there was no mission tonight and it didn't seem like any would come up soon. Manx hadn't been back since she had left two weeks ago, and Yohji had to admit that it was getting a little boring in the Koneko. 

"You sure seem lost there, Balinese." Said a smooth voice right next to him and Yohji almost fell over with his chair. 

The blond man lowered his sunglasses and grinned up at the familiar redhead. "Well, hello there Manx. Long time no see." 

The woman ignored his comment and looked around. "Where are Ken and Aya?" 

"Most likely in their rooms." Answered Omi, finishing off restocking a shelf of seeds. 

Manx nodded. "Alright, go get them. I need to talk to all of you down in the mission room." 

Yohji frowned. "But Manx, the shop-" 

She shrugged. "Close it. It's Sunday after all." 

The blond assassin grinned. "I like that, now just explain that to Aya too okay?" 

~*~*~ 

Soon all four of Weiss were assembled in the basement looking expectantly at Manx. The redhead on her side was just glaring at the guys making all except for Aya a bit nervous. The silence was deafening and then Manx spoke up. 

"Who of you is it?" 

The group blinked. That sure hadn't been what they had expected. 

"Sorry Manx, but... what are you talking about?" asked Yohji, looking confused. 

Manx sighed. "We found out who the hacker is." 

Omi's eyes widened. "Really? Who?" 

The woman looked at all four of them. "He's here, within Weiss." 

Silence once more filled the room as the four assassins tried to digest what Manx had just told them. Disbelief was clearly written in their faces and it was Yohji who cracked first in the end. 

"What do you mean, it's one of us!?" the playboy yelled, "How could it be one of us? Aya? I don't think so. Me? I know how to play solitaire. Ken? Excuse me, you know what Ken did to Omi's laptop-" 

"Hey!" the brunette protested. 

"Sorry, Kenken, but it's true. And Omi? Well, Omi could have, but I honestly doubt it." 

Manx narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Well, our sources point to one of you in Weiss, and Omi is the most likely person to be able to do it." The hurt was evident in her voice, "I don't understand why, though. And, as there is no evidence of him actually getting into the system, Persia has decided to give you this mission anyway." 

"No way," protested Ken, "There is no way Omi could have done that! I mean, if somebody is skilled enough to hack into the files, couldn't they... I don't know... make it look like Omi did it?" 

Manx sighed and considered it, "It is possible, just highly unlikely. In any case, here is your mission data, boys. Review it like always." 

"One thing still bothers me, though," said Omi, getting over the shock of accusation. Manx signaled for him to go on, "If it is one of us, why trust us with a mission?" 

"Because," Manx sighed, "we feel we don't have any other teams capable of completing this mission and not getting killed." 

"Oh, jeez, thanks!" said Yohji sarcastically. 

"Just complete your mission, Balinese," said Manx, menacingly, "we'll handle the infiltrator." And her gaze rested on the youngest Weiss member. 

~*~*~

Omi: Why did you stop?! Now everyone thinks I'm the hacker! 

Moon: Well, _maybe_ you are the hacker. 

Omi: Nonsense, I would know if I hack the files, which I didn't. And why should I backstab Kritiker? 

Moon: Cuz we make you? 

Day: And how would you know if you were the hacker if Moon and I haven't told you yet? 

Aya: Day..... that sentence is very confusing you are aware of that right. 

Day: ^_^ Thank you Aya. I do my best. 

Aya: *rolls eyes* 

Ken: What did I do to Omi's computer?? 

Moon: Well, you'll just have to wait and see ^__^ Who knows, we might explain it later 

Day: On to the next chapter!!! 

Weiss: *groan* 

Part 1 


	2. Chapter Two

Moon: Well, here we are. Chapter one ^^ 

Day: Yay! This is coming along great! 

Ken: Do we find out what I did to Omi's computer now? 

Moon: Yes Ken, people will find out what you did to Omi's computer. 

Omi: And will you finally show everybody that I'm NOT the hacker. 

Day: But what if you are? 

Omi: I never hacked into kritiker! 

Moon: But what if you did? 

Omi: AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!! I didn't!!!!!! 

Moon: Riiiiiight *grins* 

Day: On to chapter one!!!!! 

Ken followed Aya through the dark halls, his nerves setting him on edge. Getting into the building had been a piece of cake, but getting out was proving to be beyond difficult. In fact, he and Aya were backtracking, hoping to follow Omi and Yohji out of the place. 

Aya stopped suddenly, causing his distracted teammate to bump into him. Aya stared at Ken with a raised eyebrow, causing the younger boy to blush. 

"Sorry Aya." 

The redhead shook his head and kept on looking ahead. It was clear to see that even he felt somewhat on edge about this. 

Ken tapped his leader on the shoulder. "I heard something from behind us. I think they are closer than we thought." 

Aya nodded. "Then let's see if-" 

"Looks like we are stuck together, hm?" 

Ken blinked at Yohji, it seemed like the oldest Weiss had just appeared out of thin air. Omi was covering his back, crossbow ready. 

The blond man gave a questioning look to Aya. "Have any idea how to get out of this? 'Cause back there," he pointed behind himself, "there are millions of guards." 

"That sounds a little exaggerated." Mused Aya, which earned him a snort from Yohji. 

"It's a joke!" 

Ken cleared his throat. "I don't wanna interrupt the honeymoon or something, but those people behind us are getting closer and frankly, I don't feel like dying today." 

Omi sighed. "So… what now?" 

"Back the way we came." Said Aya turning around. 

Ken's eyes widened. "Aya… are you deaf, there are people coming from that direction." 

"Then, we'll just have to try to avoid them." Countered Aya. 

Ken growled but decided not to protest any longer, once Aya had made up his mind there was no stopping the redheaded assassin. With a sigh he followed the rest of the group, back the way he and Aya had taken out earlier. This promised to be quite the adventure. 

He couldn't have known how right he had been until the lot of them rounded a corner and bumped into someone else. A group of four individuals very familiar to them for they had faced them in many battles and were now about to face them again. Weiss ran into Schwarz. 

~*~*~ 

For several seconds the two groups just stared at each other, not exactly knowing what to do. But then Crawford chuckled and shook his head. "Look it, it's the kittens." 

Nagi looked at the group with emotionless eyes. "Explains why our target was taken care of already." 

Farfarello licked his knife. "Let's play already." 

And all hell broke loose. Farfarello was the first to lung forward, going at no one in particular of the group, but soon Ken was the one who had to face him. Aya was fighting Crawford, Yohji against Schuldig, and Omi was doing his best to stay alive while facing Nagi. 

Ken watched Farfarello as the crazed Irishman moved gracefully in the space that the small hallway was giving him. He seemed like an agile jungle cat that was stalking his prey. The younger assassin took a step back, trying to make more room for him and the others as well and that was the moment Farfarello chose to attack. 

Ken cursed under his breath and dodged, hoping that it would throw Farfarello off balance. Luck wasn't with him. The lunatic turned on his heels and swung his knife, almost cutting Yohji, who was close by, in the process. 

Once more Ken backed away, trying to find an opening in his opponent's attack. Ken crouched, ready to strike, but Omi's cry distracted him. For a split second he turned away to check on the youngest assassin of their group. 

It proved to be a crucial error. 

Farfarello charged as soon as he was distracted, blades ready. Ken turned just a split second too late to prevent the attack. He managed to block the best he could, but the hilt of one of the knives slammed into his temple. 

From one second to the other the world turned black and Ken collapsed to the floor, unconscious. 

Aya saw this, eyes widening, but before he could make a move towards his helpless teammate, someone else beat him to it. 

"KEN! Ken, wach auf!" (Ken, wake up!) Schuldig shook Ken's shoulder, trying to get the other to open his eyes. 

Everybody who was still fighting, paused in silence, before Brad spoke up, "Schuldig, I don't think he speaks-" 

"Nur noch fuenf minuten, Mama, bitte?" (Five more minutes mom, please?) Ken said quietly, rubbing his eyes.. Ken opened his eyes, staring up at Schuldig. "Eh? Was ist los?" (What's going on?) 

"Bist Du in Ordnung? Wir viele finger halte ich hoch?" (Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?) the German asked, holding up three fingers. 

"Uh…neun?" (Uh.... nine?) 

"KEN! Das ist nicht lustig!" (That's not funny!) Schuldig scolded him, worry evident in his tone. 

"Beruhige Dich Schuschu! Ich bin schon schlimmer verletzt worden," (Calm down Schuschu! I had worse injuries then that,) the Weiss assassin pushed himself up, leaning heavily against Schuldig. 

"Will somebody please explain what is going on here?" asked Yohji, losing his patience. 

Ken looked around, finally realizing where he was, and switched to Japanese, "AIEE! Schuldig, you blew our cover!" 

"Cover?" asked Nagi, speaking for the first time, "What cover?" 

Schuldig looked at Ken, then Nagi, and back to Ken, "Nein, Kitten, I think YOU just blew our cover. We could've pretended to be secret lovers, or something." 

"Vorgespielt?" (Pretended?) asked Ken turning his puppy eyes on Schuldig. 

The German rolled his eyes, "Kaetzchen, das ist nicht der richtige moment." (Kitten, this is not the time.) 

"What cover?" asked Aya, interrupting the two, venom in his voice, "And since when does Ken speak German?" 

"Um…" Ken began, "Cover? Well…uh…me an' Schu are doubles partners in a bowling tournament?" 

Schuldig put his head in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief, while the others stared at Ken. 

"Try again, Kenken," said Yohji, still trying to figure out the situation. 

"Me an' Schu are international dance partners?" 

"Kitten, you do realize that's even less believable than the first, don't you?" asked Schuldig, staring at the younger man. 

Ken straightened up, staring at the German, "I don't handle these situations well, Chica Bonita! That's why I'm intelligence, and NOT a field agent!" 

"Doesn't Chica Bonita mean 'pretty girl' in spanish?" mused Crawford. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a second there. Did Kenken just say he worked intelligence?" Yohji exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Wait, does that mean he expects us to think he's the spy?" asked Omi, "I mean, I know it's not me, but for Ken to…" 

Ken sniffed and turned to Schuldig, "Schuschu, ich denke die glauben, dass ich doof bin." (Schuschu, I believe they think I'm stupid.) 

"Awww….armes kind," (poor baby) said Schuldig, rather sarcastically. 

Ken's eyes widened, "Okay, das ist genug! Du schlaefst heute Nacht auf der Couch!" (Okay, that's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!) 

Schuldig looked horrified, "Kaetzchen, Du wuerdest das mir nie antun, wuedrest Du?" (Kitten, you'd never do that to me, would you?) 

"Ja!" (Yes) 

Crawford rubbed his temples, "Would you two lovebirds stop ignoring us and answer our questions?" 

Ken stared at Brad, "Ich glaube er spricht kein Deutsch." (I think he doesn't speak German.) 

"Tut er auch nicht," (He doesn't.) Schuldig reassured the younger boy, "Er ist nur wieder sein nerviges selbst." (He's just his bothersome self again.) 

Aya seemed to develop a facial tick at the private exchange, "Whatever. Why don't we just go back to the Koneko and try to figure this whole damn thing out." 

"Sounds fine to me," said Brad, gesturing for Weiss to lead the way. 

"Who said you're coming?" asked Yohji, incredulous. 

"Well," explained Brad with some patience, "One of us seems to be involved with one of you somehow, and we want to know what the deal is, too." 

"Whatever," said Yohji, "Can we just go home now?" 

~*~*~ 

Ken found his lap to be very, very interesting to look at. It sure as hell beat Aya's glare o' doom. Beside him, Schuldig kept fiddling with whatever he could get his hands on. 

The other members of their respective groups were ranged in various locations around the room, obviously expecting either Ken or Schuldig to start explaining things. However, both of them were loathe to talk about anything. 

The silence dragged on for several minutes, before Omi snapped, "So…Kenken really claims that he's the one who was hacking into Kritiker's files?" 

Ken mumbled something under his breath, continuing to stare at his lap. 

"What was that, Ken? I didn't hear you," Yohji said. 

"I said, yes, that was me!" Ken snapped, glaring at Yohji. 

Yohji rolled his eyes, smirking, "Yeah, right. Schuldig, maybe. But not you, Kenken." 

Schuldig grinned at his 'bowling/dance partner.' "Sometimes, Kitten, you are way, way too good of an actor." 

"Thanks," said Ken dryly. 

Brad cleared his throat, catching both assassins attention, "Okay, so for some unknown reason, Siberian was hacking into his own organizations files. How does Schuldig become involved." 

Omi sat straight up, "I'm sorry, but I find it incredibly hard to believe that Ken could hack into Kritiker files." 

"Believe it, kid," said Schuldig, placing an arm around Ken's shoulders, "This little bengel (brat) is A51's best hacker." 

Aya glared at Schuldig, "Get your filthy hands off of him, Schwarz. We may not know what's going on yet, but he is still a member of our team." 

The German merely returned the glare, "Make me." 

"Liebling, das ist nicht gerade der beste Augenblick! Bitte, reize ihn nicht," (Love, this isn't the best time! Please, don't aggravate him,) Ken said, turning to glare at the telepath. 

Schuldig removed his arm, smiling at the Japanese boy, "Wasimmer Du sagst, Kaetzchen. Ich will die Einheimischen nicht boese auf mich machen." (Whatever you say kitten. Don't wanna get the natives mad at me) 

"Enough with the German!" Nagi shouted, "I've had it! Quit it already." 

Ken grinned, "Si, Nagito. Nosotros hacemos que tu digas.(yes, Naginster, we will do what you tell us.)" 

"Que antipatico tu eres, Kenken! (How mean you are, Kenken.)" Schuldig scolded the other. 

"Yo? Soy anitipatico? Que comico. (Me? I'm mean? How funny.)" 

Bradley rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Please, please, please speak a language that we all understand!" 

"Bradley Crawford, begging? Who'd've thought." Grinned Schuldig. Brad glared at him. 

"Alright, alright, we'll stop," said Ken, in an effort to prevent Brad from popping a vein. 

"Werden wir?" (Will we?) teased Schuldig. 

"Si," replied Ken firmly, "I mean, yes, we will." 

"You're no fun, Kitten," the German complained. 

"Look, Kenken," said Yohji, "as fascinating as this trilangual conversation is, we'd like to have some real, solid answers, okay? Okay." 

Ken rubbed the back of his head, "Well, have you ever heard of Area 51?" 

"You mean, with the aliens?" asked Nagi, when nobody else responded. 

Ken's eye twitched, "I swear, Schu, someday I'm going to kill Tokiko for that cover." 

"Your mother?" mused Schuldig, "I thought you forgave her for all her sins. After all, if you hadn't done as she told you too…" 

"Callate, Schuldig, (Shut up, Schuldig)" Ken spat out, glaring at the German. 

"Whatever. I've always liked Tokiko, though. I don't know what you're problem is with her." 

"Whoa, whoa!" Yohji said, "Mother? Kenken, I thought your mother died when you were a child." 

"No, Yotan, that was my father," Ken said with exaggerated patience. 

"Can we please get back to the aliens," said Nagi, exasperated. 

"No," said Ken, "There are no aliens at Area 51. And no, it is not a research base for the U.S. Military." 

"Then, what is it?" asked Brad, relieved that they were finally getting some answers. 

"It's the base for an organization that is similar to Kritiker, but…how to put this…um…better?" 

"Way better," said Schuldig, smirking, "In fact, if A51 is the J-League, then Kriticker is Pop Warner Football." 

Ken rolled his eyes, "Schu, the only one who is even vaguely likely to recognize that reference is your precog. Besides, American football is totally different from soccer, and you know it." 

"Enough!" shouted Brad, "that is enough. And," he glared at Ken, "I did get that reference. I have very bad memories from Pop Warner that I'd rather not get into right now. Can we please get on with it? I mean, it took us forty-five minutes to come to the conclusion that Siberian is an intelligence agent for Area 51, an organization that has nothing to do with aliens or military research, but is like a 'better' Kritiker." 

"Yup, exactly," nodded Ken, "And, since it's late, I think it's time for bed. Good night!" The brunette stood up, and attempted to exit the living room. 

Yohji blocked his way, "Not yet, Kenken." 

Ken sighed, but returned to his seat, "How did I know that was going to happen?" 

"Armes Kindlein," (Poor kiddo) said Schuldig with false simapthy. 

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. And I'll still make good on my threat," Ken muttered, sitting on the far edge of the couch, "Well what is it you guys want to know?" 

"What exactly," began Omi, "does this Area 51 want with Weiss and Swarz?" 

"Not Weiss and Schwarz, kid," said Schuldig, "Kritiker and Estet. There was a problem with one of our agents here in Japan. He was killed by an Estet group, because they thought he was a Kritiker agent." 

"We had to research the incident, of course," continued Ken, "And, well, we never really cared about either group before, so our data files were incomplete. We were sent to the different groups to infiltrate and hack the files, so as to complete the A51 databases." 

"Of course, Kenken protested. He wanted to pose as secretarial staff or intelligence. But, the powers that be decided that we could learn more as active agents." 

Nagi frowned, "I'd have to agree with Siberian. I would think you'd learn more where the info is." 

"That's what I thought, but…well…" Schuldig started. 

Ken rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be the same, they said, so we had to go with their covers. Although I can't believe they made that mistake with Kase. I really need to go back and rework the SOPs." 

"Mistake with Kase?" asked Aya, eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?" 

"Kase?" asked Schuldig, "Wait a minute, they assigned Kase to a group you guys had to kill?" 

Ken nodded, "It took forever to find a way to get him out without killing him. But we managed." 

Yohji rubbed his temples, "Now I'm getting a head ache." 

Aya glanced at the clock, "Looks like it's time for bed. I'm sure you guys can figure out your own way out, correct?" 

"No," said Crawford, "our questions have not all been answered. I think we'll be staying the night." 

"There are only four bedrooms," said Yohji, glancing around, "And eight of us." 

"I'll sleep in Ken's room," Schuldig said, the same moment Ken spoke up, "Schu'll sleep in my room." 

Aya's eye twitched, but he said nothing. Instead, he contented himself with glaring at the German telepath. 

Nobody else could think of a legitimate protest, so that was how the matter stood. Ken got up and began to lead the German to his room. 

"Fine," ground out Aya, "The couch pulls out into a bed, so you three can sleep there." 

Ken paused, and turned around, "Ayan, all three of them won't fit, and you know it. Why don't you and Yohji share a room for tonight?" 

Yohji looked at Ken in shock. 

"Schlau gemacht, Kaetzchen," (Well done, kitten) Schuldig smirked. 

"Danke," (Thanks) replied Ken, turning towards the group, "How does that sound." 

"No way," said Aya, glaring at Ken. Or, rather, Schuldig, "Yohji and Omi can share a room. I don't care who sleeps where." The redheaded leader of Weiss stood up and stalked out of the room. 

Ken sighed, "Dummkopf." (Idiot) 

"Extremely," replied Schuldig, grinning down at Ken, "Nun befor wir so unmanierlich unterbrochen wurden, ich glaube Du woltest mir Dein Zimmer zeigen…" (Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe you wanted to show me your room..." 

"Perfersling," (Pervert) said Ken, leading Schuldig to his room, "G'night, everyone." 

"Goodnight, Ken-kun," said Omi in a bit of shock. The blonde genius turned towards Yohji, "Well, I'm not sure I trust your room, Yohji, so…" 

"I'm not sharing a room with you tonight, kid, sorry," said Yohji, "But Nagi there is your age. He can sleep with you tonight." Yohji disappeared down the hall. 

Omi looked nervously between the three remaining Schwarz. "Um…There are blankets and stuff in the first closet on the left. Nagi? If you'll follow me?" 

Nagi got up, following the youngest Weiss, "Sure. It beats staying in the same room as Farfarello." 

The Irishman blinked, looking at Crawford. "Well, shall we go to bed?" 

~*~*~ 

Ken smothered his giggles behind his hand, trying to protect himself from Schuldig's mad teasing. 

"Quit that! Schuldig!" 

"It's not my fault you're ticklish," the German grinned, before resuming his attack on Ken's feet. 

"Schuldig! Quit it!" Ken kicked at the telepath's hands, trying to get him to stop. But his aim was off, since he was convulsed with laughter. 

The redhead complied, moving up to take the younger boy into his arms. Kenken smiled serenely, resting his head on Schuldig's shoulder, "I really missed this." 

"Me too," Schuldig said, burying his face in soft, chocolate locks. Ken could feel him smiling, and burrowed his head into the German's shoulder. 

The two fell asleep like that, curled up in each other's arms. 

~*~*~ 

Nagi stared at Omi and vice-versa, neither boy knowing what to do. 

"I have a sleeping bag in my closet," Omi said, walking over to it. 

Before he could reach the closet, however, the door slid open on its own, and the sleeping bag floated out, "Allow me," said Nagi. 

Omi blinked, "That's right, you're 'kinetic." The blonde took the sleeping bag, and settled himself in it. 

"Wait a minute," began Nagi, "It's your bed." 

"And you're my guest," said Omi, "Well, kinda. I'll be fine on the floor." 

"But-" Nagi protested. 

"No buts about it," Omi said, pointing towards the bed, "You sleep there, I'll sleep down here. It's only for one night." 

"If you say so," said Nagi, feeling rather awkward getting into his enemy's bed. "Good night." 

"Good night, Nagi-kun." 

~*~*~ 

Aya stared at the picture in his hands, listening to the muffled giggles from Ken's room. Ken. The stoic redhead almost allowed himself to smile at the thought of the younger boy, until his mind reminded himself of Schuldig. 

Damn that telepath anyway! What right did he have to come waltzing in and take his Kenken away. 

'But he didn't' Aya's inner voice told him, 'he had Ken before you ever entered the picture.' 

Aya snarled at his inner voice to shut the hell up and let him get to sleep. 

'They're quiet now,' the voice told him, 'Just imagine, Ken curled up in the telepath's arms, sound asleep." 

Aya began counting sheep, and reached 568 before finally succumbing to sleep. 

~*~*~ 

'It didn't work, Kenken,' Yohji thought to himself, staring out the window, 'but thanks for trying.' 

Yohji took a drag on his cigarette, thinking over the events of the evening. It now made sense why Ken seemed oblivious to all of Aya's advances. He was deliberately ignoring them. 

And now, thinking back, there were instances where Ken tried to subtly pair him and Aya up. What a friend! But that still didn't solve his problem, since Aya was too dense to pick up on anything. 

Oh, well. He might as well get some sleep. He had the feeling he was going to need it. 

~*~*~ 

"Farfarello," said Brad, looking at the man, "That is your half of the bed. This is my half. Stay on your half, or I will make a point of having Estet donate your next two paychecks to the Pope, okay? Okay." 

~*~*~ 

"Oh, how sweet," commented Schuldig, taking in the sight in the livingroom. Apparently, sometime during the night, Crawford had crossed over into Farfarello's half of the bed, and was currently snuggling the insane Irishman like a teddy bear. Farfie, for his part, was laying as stiff as a board, with his arms and ankles crossed vampire style. 

Ken yawned and came up behind him, "Yes, it is rather. I'm somewhat glad I have this room under video survalience. It's very good blackmail material." 

"Where are you going?" asked Schuldig, ignoring the sight and following Ken into the kitchen. 

"It's my turn to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast." 

"Ah," was all Schuldig said, sitting down to watch his love cook. It wasn't long before the two were joined by the others. 

~*~*~ 

Manx looked at the eight young men that were present in the Weiss mission room. They looked sincere enough, but this just sounded too weird. "Alright, you had your fun. Now what is it you want to tell me? And why the hell is Schwarz here." 

Ken muttered something under his breath, expression dark. 

Omi looked at his team-mate before focusing back on Manx. "We are serious Manx. Ken really is the hacker. Or at least, he says he is. And for Schwarz, Schuldig is his partner and he has been investigating Estet by infiltrating Schwarz." 

Manx glanced skeptically at the brunette. "Are we talking about the same Ken here? I still remember the day he fried Omi's laptop by simply turning it on." 

A long moment of silence followed as all eyes were cast on him, expressing utter disbelief. 

"Liebling, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber... wie im Himmel hast Du das fertig gebracht?" (love, I don't wanna say anything, but.... how did you DO that?) asked Schuldig, stunned. 

Ken glared at his long-time lover. "Halts Maul. Weisst Du eigentlich wie schwer es ist sowas zu tun. Das verlangt einen grossen anteil von talent."(Shut up. Do you know how hard it is to do that. It requires a great amount of tallent.) 

Schuldig raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Beruhige Dich, ich glaube Dir ja. Aber ich denke Deine Freunde werden ein bischen Ueberzeugung brauchen." (Calm down, I believe you. But I think your friends need to be convinced.) 

"Could we stick to Japanese here?!" Nagi glared at the two. "You proved a while ago that you both are capable of speaking German, and Spanish, now that I think of it, but it would be nice to keep the less fortunate in the conversation too." 

Schuldig chuckled but Ken looked dead serious. "I'm not that dense when it comes to computers. How could I? I work intelligence. Just let me show you." 

Yohji leaned back in his seat. "And how are you planning to do that?" 

Ken looked at Omi. "I'm gonna hack in his computer." 

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh no. Uh uh. There is no way I let you ruin my new laptop. I had to pay half of it myself." 

Ken huffed. "Well thanks for the trust you're putting in me, Omi. If I'd think I couldn't do it, you know I wouldn't try." 

Omi looked mistrusting but when Manx told him to get his computer the youth surrendered with a sigh. Schuldig grinned at Ken who was sitting on the couch, pouting. 

A few minutes later Omi came back, beloved laptop in shaking hands. "Alas poor laptop, I knew thee well." 

Ken jumped out of his seat. "Forget it, I don't have to listen to this crap!" And he stormed for the door, face an angry red. 

Schuldig quickly grabbed Ken's shoulders. "Calm down! The only way to make them believe you is to show them." 

Ken glared at Schuldig but sat down, booting up the laptop while muttering under his breath. 

Schuldig shook his head. "I hate it when he gets PMS." he mumbled, sitting down on the arm of the couch. 

"I heard that," snaped Ken, not looking up from the laptop. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." 

"The couch is taken lovely." Schuldig said amused. Yohji glanced over towards Aya. The redhead looked ready to pop a vein. 

Ken shrugged, still staring at the screen, typing furiously. "Then you sleep on the floor, I really don't care but you won't sleep in MY bed tonight." 

"Yeah, whatever." Schuldig closed his eyes, not seeming very bothered by Ken's promise. 

Ken muttered again before looking at Omi. "What's your most protected file on this?" 

Omi blinked at the question. "My most protected.... well, I'd say my journal." 

Ken shook his head. "Nah, I read that already. Wasn't exactly a hard nut to crack." 

Omi's eyes widened. "N-no way. It can't be." 

Ken grinned at the boy, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Want me to recite something from it?" 

The boy shook his head. "No, that's alright." his face was colored a dark red. "Try gokazoku (Japanese word for family)." 

Ken nodded. "Alright." 

Nagi blinked at Omi. "Why that one?" 

Omi smirked. "I used some unusual decoding on that file, it should take him an hour to-" 

"Got it!" 

Omi's jaw dropped. "W-wait a second. How, that code is new. There aren't many who know it." 

"Well I do, see." Ken turned the laptop around and showed Omi the screen where said file was displayed. 

Omi sank to his knees. "How..." 

Schuldig winked. "He's a genius when it comes to computers, that's all there's to it." 

~*~*~ 

Ken sat at his work laptop, but he wasn't hacking into any Kritiker files this night. In fact, he promised to stop that hobby while he was with Weiss. Nagi and Omi, having found Ken's computing abilities unbelievable, were busy trying to hack into Ken's personal laptop. They were failing miserably. 

"ARGH!!!!" Omi yelled, "How the hell is this KEN'S COMPUTER!!!!!" 

"Frusterated, Omitchi?" asked Ken over the screen of his laptop. 

Omi shot the brunette a glare, "How the hell am I supposed to turn this thing on?" 

Ken grinned, turning back to his work, "Whatever you say, Omi." 

"Well, maybe if we try hot-wiring it?" asked Nagi, looking equally flustered. 

Omi brightened, "That could work! Let's try it!" 

Ken smirked behind his screen. Glancing down, he stared at the contents of his laptop's display. 'Oh, boy. Schuschu is NOT gonna like this.' 

--What am I not going to like, Kaetzchen?-- 

'Nothing,' Ken thought back to the German. 

"Try again, Kitten. And this time, you'd better have a better excuse than international bowling partners." 

Ken turned around, seeing Schuldig leaning on the door. Nagi and Omi also turned, abandoning the other's laptop for the time being. 

"You know, we were international DANCE partners, not bowling partners!" Ken said, attempting to glare at the German. 

"Whatever you say, Ken," Schuldig said, "Now what did you find?" 

"Me? What makes you think I found anything?" 

The telepath sighed, "Because I know you too well. Now what did you find?" 

"Nothing!" 

Omi and Nagi turned to look at each other, "Do you really want to be in here with this?" asked the telekinetic. 

"Not really," replied Omi. The two stood up, leaving the laptop, and hurried out of the room. 

Schuldig watched them leave with an eyebrow raised, "Now, that was interesting. But do you know what would be even more interesting?" 

"Watching an Austrian Polka Competition?" 

The telepath groaned, "Now I know where your mother got her alien idea. You two both come up with the most ridiculous ideas and expect them to fly. Well, not happening, flyboy. Now spill." 

Ken sighed, and giving up, told the German, "You know that disc we've been searching for?" 

"Yes," said Schuldig, looking interested. 

"Well, I have some good news and I have some bad news...which do you want first?" 

"The good news," replied the redhead, "Definitely the good news." 

"I found it." 

"Cool! Where is it?" 

"That would be the bad news...it's not exactly in Japan." 

**"GERMANY!!!!!!!!!!!"** Schuldig shouted, taking the location of the disc directly from Ken's mind, **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S IN GERMANY!"**

Ken gave the telepath his most convincing puppy eyes, "Not my fault. Blame intel...well, don't blame me, they didn't have me do the research." 

Schuldig's eyes took on a dangerous glint. 

~*~*~ 

**"GERMANY!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S IN GERMANY!"** the shout rang throughout the house. 

In the lower level, where Yohji and Aya were stocking the shelves of the shop, and Brad and Farfarello were watching, the shout was loud enough to shake the pots. 

"Well, he's quite loud for a telepath," commented Yohji. 

Brad nodded absently, "Yes. But it makes me wonder...what's in Germany?" 

"Shall we go up and find out?" asked Farfarello, eyes gleaming. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Nagi, coming into the room. Omi followed right behind him. 

"Why not?" asked Aya, concerned. 

"Because-" began Omi, before he was interrupted by a loud shout. 

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" a blur of brown and blue darted into the room. "Help me! Please, dear God in Heaven, HELP ME!" Ken dove behind the counter. 

Farfarello leaned over the counter, looking down at Ken quizzically. "Why do you ask God for help? We should all hurt Him." 

Ken looked up at the Irishman, "Well, will you help me instead?" 

"If it will hurt God." 

Brad rolled his eyes, "What is going on here?" 

The A51 agent looked up, "My boyfriend wants to kill me. But it's not my fault, I swear!" 

Aya glared at him, "Yeah, right. What really happened?" 

Ken's jaw got taut, "Don't sound like that, Ayan. It really wasn't my fault!" 

Schuldig chose that moment to burst into the room, "Kaetzchen! Get your ass over here!" 

The brunette climbed up on Farfarello's back, "Farfie, you said you'd help me!" Farfarello looked confused. "It will hurt God!" 

"Okay," said the one-eyed psychopath. 

The telepath came up short, "What?" 

Ken gave Schuldig a raspberry, "Farfarello is going to protect me from YOU." 

"Why?" 

"'Cause Farfie is a wonderful person with excellent talents in the field of God-Hurting," Ken grinned. 

Yohji hid a snicker behind his hands, earning a glare from Aya. Omi looked, wide-eyed from Ken and Farfarello, to Schuldig, and back again. 

Brad rubbed the bridge of his nose, getting his temper in check. "Shut up, EVERYONE!" 

The group turned as one to stare at the precog. 

"Now. Ken, get off of Farfarello. Schuldig, try not to kill your lover. Aya, Yohji, and Omi, sit down, so we can try to figure out what's going on." 

Ken settled on the counter. "I dunno if I can tell you. It is A51 business after all." 

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "It's not like they don't know anything about the organization anymore Kaetzchen. Might as well tell them." 

Ken blew a raspberry at the telepath. 

"Ich weiss, dass Du mich lieb hast." (I know that you love me) Came the prompt reply from the German. 

Ken glared. "You know exactly that's NOT what I meant. And since you already started why don't YOU explain." 

Schuldig sighed as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Remember how I told you that we were send here because one of our agents was killed?" 

A mutual nod went to the group. 

"You came to find out more about the two organizations by posing as their agents." Omi recalled. 

Schuldig nodded. "Ja, but that's not everything." 

Brad's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, not everything?" 

"Well, gathering information was one part to it, but...." 

"But what?" Aya snapped, temper getting short. 

Schuldig glared at the leader of Weiss just to find a pair of very jealous looking indigo eyes glaring back at him. The German chose to ignore the matter for the time being. "Well, when our agent got killed we lost something very important to A51 that he was holding on to. So our second, and I'd say also more important, part of the mission is to retrieve what we lost." 

"And what did you loose?" Yohji asked, staring from Schuldig to Ken and back again. 

'Since you told them that much, you can tell them the rest as well Schuschu.' Ken thought to his lover. 

Schuldig looked at his partner. --Touchy aren't we?-- His gaze returned its attention to the whole group. "It's a disk." 

Nagi frowned. "A disk?" 

"Yes a disk. A very important disk. If someone should manage to decode it.... they'd find out EVERYTHING about A 51 as well as some of the recent missions and the agents that were assigned to them." Ken explained more thoroughly. 

Brad nodded. "In the wrong hands this disk would make A51 very vulnerable." 

Ken shifted in his seat. "Not really. The organization is protected in many different ways. The agents however are at great risk." Nervous eyes darted a glance at Schuldig. 

"And why this uproar?" Asked Omi innocently. 

Schuldig shot a dirty glance at Ken. "How would you feel if you'd've been searching for something in JAPAN for almost two years...." 

"A year and six months 3 weeks and 5 days." corrected Ken. 

Another dirty look from the German. "Wie auch immer. (Whatever) As I said, imagine you've been searching for something a LONG time just to find out that all this time it has been in a different country." 

"Don't blame this on me," whined Ken, squirming. "It's not like I never did any research. I just couldn't search as thoroughly as I wanted without putting myself at risk of being discovered. And for that matter," he glared at Schuldig with the same accusing eyes the German used on him, "how would you know that it has been in Germany all the time? It might just have moved there recently. Don't assume so much if you have insufficient data." 

Brad gave both of them a glare, which was backed up by Aya. "So you found what you were looking for. Now what will you do?" 

Schuldig shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? We go to Germany and retrieve it of course." 

Yohji blinked. "Come again?" 

Ken rolled his eyes. "Do we have to spell it out for you? We are leaving for Germany to get that disk. It's first priority to anything right now." 

Brad nodded, understanding. "When will we be leaving?" 

Ken shrugged. "As soon as I..... wait a minute. What do you mean we?" 

The precog raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you think that we just let you go now? After all that you have told us not likely." 

Aya nodded. "Even though the situation is odd, we'd never leave you on your own with the enemy." 

Ken sighed. "Ayan, Schuldig and I are not enemies for chrissake." 

In a corner Farfarello growled menacingly. Ken chuckled. "Gomen Farf-kun." 

Schuldig pushed himself away from the wall. "Whether or not you coming with us doesn't really matter to me, just stay out of the way when it comes to A51 business. Don't want you get hurt." He winked at them, grinning impishly. 

Yohji muttered under his breath. "That's comforting." 

Ken hopped off the counter and stretched. "Well, I'll go get some tickets for us. Make sure you're ready to leave at any time tomorrow." 

~*~*~ 

Yohji leaned heavily onto his suitcase and sighed in relieve as the lock finally clicked shut. Some small part of his brain told him that it would probably be wiser to just grab a few pieces and get some more clothes in Germany. But Yohji somehow just couldn't part from some of his outfits. Oh well. 

The dark blond sat down on his bed, lost in thought. He'd never believed that he'd get to see any places outside of Japan. He just hoped he wouldn't be coped up in a hotel all day long for the whole durance of the trip. As much as it could be called a trip. Ken had already announced that their plane was leaving at 8 pm the next day, so they'd land in Germany around 6 pm the day after. The jet lag would take care of them the first few days. 

Lightening a cigarette he lugged the suitcase into a corner and settled on his bed, staring at the door. In less than a week his life had turned upside down and he still had to figure out if it was for worse or for the better. 

Yohji frowned as his thoughts focused on a certain redhead. Seeing it this way definitely for the worse. Aya was far more edgy and easier to aggravate ever since the truth about Ken and Schuldig had been discovered. It came to no small wonder that the leader of Weiss had reacted angry, but why couldn't he just let go. 

It was very obvious to Yohji, and anybody else for that matter, that the two Agents had been together for a long time and nothing short of a miracle would separate them again. If Aya would not accept that soon he might et himself hurt over this. 

An exasperated sigh was heard in the otherwise silent room as Yohji flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes. There was nothing he could do at the moment but wait and hope that Aya would notice him eventually. Ken certainly tried his best, but it wasn't working too well. 

With those thoughts occupying his mind Yohji didn't realize when he fell asleep. 

~*~*~ 

Omi: HAH!!! I told you I wasn't the hacker! 

Aya: Indeed. *looks at Ken* 

Ken: *grins* What? If I had said anything the Shades would have killed me for spoiling. 

Schu: *huggles Ken* He's all mineminemineminemine!! 

Aya: *draws katana* Schuldig…. SHI-NE! 

Moon: *glare* Aya… you cut one – ONE- hair and I'll kick you into the next millennia. 

Aya:………… *backs off muttering* 

Day: On to part two. 

Moon: Once it's written. 

Day: Hai, hai!! Let's get to it already!! Laters lovely viewers 


End file.
